


All Dolled Up

by celtic7irish



Series: MCU Kink Bingo Fills 2017 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Feminization, High Heels, M/M, Make-up, mini skirt, winteriron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 20:58:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13555464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celtic7irish/pseuds/celtic7irish
Summary: It had started with a bet, as these things tended to.  “I’ll bet you couldn’t wear a pair of heels for an hour.  Much less a day.”





	1. The Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> For the MCU Kink Bingo Square N1: Feminization

It had started with a bet, as these things tended to.  Natasha had come stalking into the Tower after a long undercover operation playing, of all things, legal counsel for a very corrupt politician and promptly kicked off her high heels before dropping onto the couch and shoving her feet onto Clint’s lap, demanding a foot rub and complaining that heels were the most impractical shoes known to man, and it must’ve been a man who designed them, because no woman would intentionally torture other women like that.

 

Tony had just scoffed and informed her that heels really weren’t that bad, and Pepper wore them all the time.  Natasha had just glared at him, and then sniffed.  “I’ll bet you couldn’t wear a pair of heels for an hour,” she challenged him.  “Much less a day.”

 

Tony had just laughed, his eyes lighting up with the challenge, and accepted.  Bucky had watched in growing worry as his boyfriend negotiated terms with one of his best friends.  They set a date for that Saturday, pending no world-ending crisis, of course.  Satisfied, Tony wandered out the room, already on his phone.  Bucky wondered who he was talking to.

 

Natasha caught Bucky’s gaze and smirked.  “Probably Pepper,” she said.  “She’s got a very impressive collection of shoes.”  She looked almost nostalgic just thinking about it, and Bucky shook his head.  He had thought he’d understood women, back during the war, but it was obvious now that he knew absolutely nothing about them.  Then again, he was starting to wonder if he knew anything about his boyfriend, either.

 

Bucky had almost put the bet out of his mind, but then Saturday morning rolled around, and he got his first glimpse of Tony Stark in spiked high heels.  When the man sauntered into the kitchen like he owned the place, the red heels very obvious under a well-loved pair of blue jeans, Bucky dropped his spoon and stared.  The spiked heels probably added four inches to Tony’s height, making him just about as tall as Bucky, with thin straps criss-crossing over his feet and a wider cuff wrapped around his ankle to secure the shoe.  The back had a thin zipper, and Bucky realized that Tony must have had to zip himself into the shoes to get them on, given the sharp angle and the tightness of the cuffs around tanned skin.

 

“Very nice,” Natasha commented from her seat on the counter, a cup of yogurt in her hands as she eyed Tony’s new footwear.  The billionaire gave her a smirk and a little twirl, showing off the shoes.  “I’m surprised you can walk in those.”

 

Tony grinned sharply.  “I’ve been practicing,” he informed her haughtily.  He caught sight of Bucky’s unabashed stare and his smile widened.  “Want to take a closer look?” he offered cheerfully.

 

Bucky flushed, embarrassed at having been caught staring, and fled the room, ignoring Tony’s look of surprised confusion.

 

“I think you broke him,” Natasha told Tony, who just sputtered.

 

Bucky carefully avoided his boyfriend for the remainder of the day, glad when Jarvis informed him that the other man had gone to his workshop.  Bucky rarely went in there for anything that wasn’t maintenance on his arm, so he had a good excuse for not seeing Tony until later that night.

 

Unfortunately, he forgot that the bargain had been for all day, so when Tony showed up again for the team dinner and movie night, he was still wearing the heels.

 

The team usually ate takeout in the living room on movie nights, and this was no different, the living room table stacked with boxes of pizza.  Clint was teasing Tony about how the shoes made his ass look _fabulous_ , and Tony was, of course, preening.  Even Steve seemed to be amused from where he was seated on the couch with his sketchbook, outlining a rough image of Tony in heels.  The only one who didn’t seem surprised was Rhodey, who had apparently been nearby and decided to drop in for a visit.

 

Natasha seemed impressed, and Bucky couldn’t decide whether he wanted to yell at her or kiss her.  Tony would probably be jealous if he kissed her, though.

 

Tony looked up at Bucky and smiled, though it was more tentative this time, and Bucky realized that he was worried that Bucky was offended or something.  “Lemme see ‘em,” he told the other man, letting a bit of Brooklyn drawl slide into his accent – Tony always responded well to that.

 

Sure enough, Tony’s eyes darkened with interest, and he sauntered over to Bucky, who took the time to look him up and down, appreciating the way that the shoes made his boyfriend’s stride shorten even further, which added a bit of an extra sway to his hips as he moved.  Clint had been right about another thing, too; the heels actually accentuated his ass in their tight-fitting jeans, and Bucky resisted the urge to grab a couple of handfuls as the man stopped in front of him.

 

He did, however, drop to his haunches to get a closer luck, gripping Tony’s heel and encouraging him to rest it on Bucky’s leg so he could run his finger along the thin straps and down the heel before trailing lightly up cool flesh – which made Tony giggle from the tickling sensation – to check out the cuffs around his ankle.  And now…now he could see what he hadn’t noticed earlier, and his mouth went dry as the fingers of his flesh hand felt the small ring on the inside of the cuff.  It was barely noticeable from its location right next to the metal plate built into the cuff, but Bucky realized what it was immediately, and he looked up at Tony in shock, watching the man’s dark, hungry gaze stare back at him.

 

The moment was broken when Clint threw a pillow at him and told him, “Get a room before you start tying your boyfriend up, Soldier! Gross!”  This, of course, set off a pillow fight, which Steve and Bucky handily won, leaving the Avengers – Thor included – laughing and breathless from their various sprawls.

 

And later, when they finally settled down to eat and watch their movie – Victor Victoria, a comedy about a woman pretending to be a man performing as a woman, probably Clint’s idea (or Nat’s) – and Tony settled his feet casually in Bucky’s lap, Bucky decided that maybe, just maybe, he’d see if Tony would be willing to keep the shoes.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note: I took this very literally, and I only vaguely understand the concept, so please forgive me if I messed it up.


	2. The Make-Up

The first time Bucky saw Tony wearing make-up, other than the concealer that he sometimes used before a press conference if he’d been battered a bit on an Avengers mission, was when he was making a gesture of support for a bullied teenager.  The boy wasn’t transgender or even bi- or homosexual, he just liked wearing make-up.

 

It had surprised Bucky to realize that Tony Stark got a lot of fanmail. They all did, but Tony seemed to get more than most.  Whether that was because people were afraid they might disappoint Captain America, or whether it was because Tony was just the most seen of the Avengers, Bucky didn’t know, but there was an entire department of people dedicated to opening and sorting through all of the fanmail.  There were threats, too, but most of those got funded through Jarvis, who determined how serious the threat was and reported any red flags to the authorities.  But the rest of it, those made their way up the chain of command until they reached Tony, who set aside a couple of hours every week to go through the mail and pen personal replies when necessary.

 

The letter from the teenager had a picture enclosed, and Bucky had caught a glimpse of the boy, his hair artfully parted and combed to the side.  He was of Asian descent, from what had black eyeliner sweeping upwards from the corners of his eyes.  His face had an almost ethereal beauty to it, and Bucky leaned over Tony’s shoulder to get a closer look.  He noticed the faint sheen of lip gloss, and there was some sparkle mixed in with the eye shadow the boy was wearing.  His cheekbones were emphasized.  He looked incredibly feminine, but Bucky had no problem telling that the picture was a boy.

 

“Remind you of anybody?” Tony teased him lightly, grinning up at him.  Bucky took advantage of his boyfriend’s upturned face to kiss him, ignoring the innuendo.  Tony liked to tease him about how he’d looked like a raccoon in his Winter Soldier concealment makeup.

 

Bucky leaned more heavily on Tony, enjoying the closeness.  “Kid looks better in it,” he replied honestly, pleased when Tony barked out a laugh.  “We gettin’ involved with high schoolers now?” he asked next, curious.  Because he honestly couldn’t see what this kid could want other than for the bullies to back off.  But Bucky knew from experience – mostly from dealing with Steve – that removing the alleged cause of the bullying (in this case, the makeup) wouldn’t actually stop anything. They’d just find something else to pick on.

 

“Not exactly,” Tony grinned.  “You probably haven’t seen them, but I went through a…phase…when I was in MIT. Rhodey could tell you stories.  But I wore a lot of makeup.”  He paused.  “And occasionally a skirt.”

 

Bucky stared down at his boyfriend in surprise.  “Whatever for?” he asked, completely baffled.

 

Tony shrugged.  “Mostly because I was young and mouthy and too smart for my own good, and my fellow students didn’t really like it that I could talk circles around them and pick apart their entire theses in minutes.  But that wouldn’t stop them from staring when I walked by in a skirt and makeup.”  He tilted his head thoughtfully.  “Pretty sure I made a bunch of them question their sexuality,” he smirked.

 

Bucky sighed.  “And you got the shit beat outta you for it, too, didn’t ya?” he asked, resigned.

 

Tony laughed.  “A couple of times,” he admitted.  “Didn’t stop me.  And I had Rhodey.  He pulled my ass out of more fights than I can remember.”  Tony chuckled.  “And then he introduced me to his sister, who thought I was just adorable.”  There was a fondness in his tone that Bucky rarely heard, and he squashed down the brief surge of jealousy.  Tony had made it quite clear that he and Rhodey were just friends, and that Rhodey was very, very straight.

 

“So what’s this kid want?” he asked, nodding at the picture.

 

Tony shrugged.  “Pretty sure he just wants somebody to tell him it’s okay.  He likes what he likes, and that’s nobody’s business but his.”  He tipped his head to the side.  “Maybe I’ll send him one of my pics from my wayward youth.”

 

Bucky raised an eyebrow.  “You have pictures of you with makeup on?” he asked curiously, intrigued despite himself.  Other than concealment makeup, he’d never actually seen a guy wearing makeup before.  That was reserved for girls.  Though he knew that actors wore it, but it wasn’t anything noticeable or whatever.  Not like when a dame got herself all dolled up.

 

“Darlin’, the whole world has pictures of me with makeup on,” Tony laughed.  “Along with a bunch of naked pics and sex videos.”  He raised an eyebrow. “What? Barton didn’t show you that as part of your ‘welcome to the twenty-first century’ package?” he teased.

 

Bucky scowled.  “Barton told me about them, but I didn’t want to see ‘em,” he grumbled.  “Pretty sure a lot of those videos weren’t distributed with your permission.” 

 

Tony’s brash grin softened into something more genuine.  “Jarvis, bring up some of the pictures from MIT, would you?” he asked.  “The less gaudy ones, naturally.”

 

 _“Of course, sir,”_ the AI replied.  Tony picked up the Stark tablet sitting next to him on the table, flipping it over and handing it to Bucky, who took it with baited breath.  He was curious, sure, but he couldn’t help the coil of unease that went along with the almost eager anticipation.  This was a side of Tony he hadn’t even known existed, and he honestly had no idea what to expect.

 

The pictures had been sorted into a neat timeline, and Bucky blinked, surprised.  He had expected the makeup to be bold and showy, much like the man himself, and while there were a few like that, most of them were much less noticeable.  A hint of eye liner here, the pale shimmer of lip gloss there.  Tony laughing along with Rhodey, the older boy’s arm thrown around his shoulder and Tony’s eyes bright with happiness, his cheeks flushed, the coloring emphasized by what Bucky realized was blush. 

 

Tony saw the picture he was looking at and smiled with fond remembrance.  “Ah.  That was right after I activated Dummy,” he said.   “I actually built him in my father’s workshop in eight-six,” he admitted.  “I was sixteen and thought I knew everything there was to know.  I spent the whole summer with Rhodey that year, both of us working on our graduate theses.”  Five years later, his parents were dead and Tony was putting aside robots and whatever bits of childhood he’d managed to have under his father’s rigorous demands.

 

Bucky sighed.  “You’re gorgeous like this,” he murmured, his finger tracing the outline of Tony’s smiling  mouth in the picture, happy in a way that Bucky rarely saw.  Afghanistan had changed a lot about the man he loved; his happiness was quieter now, more subdued, though no less genuine.

 

Tony gripped the back of his neck in the cup of his palm and pulled Bucky into a gentle kiss.  “Thanks,” he murmured, smiling that quiet, happy smile that Bucky treasured so much.

 

Bucky smiled back, resting his chin on top of Tony’s head and looking down at the picture still sitting on the table with a note from a teenage boy.  “Tell ‘im….tell ‘im that if he has any trouble, to let us know.  I’ll take care of it.”  Tony’s shoulders shook with laughter, and Bucky’s grin widened.  “And send him that picture.  Maybe with an autograph.”  Because that picture showed more than a person who had worn makeup at one time in his life.  It showed that there were those out there who would provide support, no matter one’s preferences.

 

Bucky just hoped the kid had someone like that, someone who would accept him unconditionally.

 

After all, Tony was his.  And he wasn’t about to share.

 

 

 


	3. The Outfit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is sex. There is also artwork.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Artwork commissioned from istehlurvz on Tumblr.

 

Bucky groaned tiredly, staggering into the Penthouse and looking around blearily for Tony.  He’d just come back from a SHIELD mission with Steve and Sam and Natasha, and he was fucking exhausted.  Jarvis had informed him that Tony was up here rather than in his workshop, and Bucky just wanted to find his boyfriend and drag him to bed for a couple hours of sleep.  And maybe some sleepy morning sex when they woke up.

 

“Tony?” he called out as he approached the bedroom.

 

“In here, Bucky-Bear,” Tony answered back promptly, and Bucky grinned as he padded forward on bare feet.  If Tony was already in the bedroom, then he was probably up for a bit of cuddling.

 

“Hold on a sec,” Tony told him when he got close enough to see the glimmer of light coming through the cracked door.  Bucky paused, finally noticing the odd catch in Tony’s voice.

 

“Tony?” he asked cautiously.  He heard the other man take a deep breath and release it in a sigh.

 

“Okay, so…this might not have been the best idea I’ve ever had,” Tony admitted ruefully.  “But I thought maybe it was something you’d like, and I wanted to do this for you, but if you hate it, we can forget it ever happened, yeah?”  He sounded torn, like he didn’t know if he wanted Bucky to be pleased or disappointed in whatever it was he was going on about.

 

Bucky leaned his forehead against the wall.  “Ty seichas ser'yozno?” he muttered under his breath.  Out loud, he said, “Tony, whatever it is, you know I’m not gonna judge.  And I’m pretty sure anything you could come up with that involves you, me, and a bed is probably somethin’ I’m gonna enjoy.  A lot,” he emphasized.

 

Tony chuckled, and Bucky heard him shifting on the bed.  “All right,” he agreed, sounding more confident now.  “In that case, what are you waiting for, lover?”  His voice had taken on a deeper husk, the timber of it shivering down Bucky’s spine and straight to his balls.  He groaned, shoving the door the rest of the way open and taking in the site of his lover, his eyes widening in disbelieving delight.

 

“O, bozhe,” he managed to stammer out, his voice hoarse as he drank in the sight of his boyfriend.  Tony was leaning back on his hands on the bed, giving Bucky a look that clearly said he was trying to seduce Bucky.  Not that it was hard at all, given what he was wearing.

 

The first thing to draw his eye were the shoes.  Tony had crossed one leg over the other, showing off the gold high heels he was wearing, the rounded curve sweeping a soft line across tanned skin.  Bucky’s breath caught in his throat as his eyes were drawn upwards, to the delicate bones of Tony’s ankle, encircled in a slender golden chain.  Bucky recognized the piece of jewelry; he’d given it to Tony on their first anniversary.  At the time, it had actually been a trophy from a Hydra base that they’d taken down.  The chain had been attached to a pocket watch that Bucky had used as a garrote to take out a Hydra soldier.  Tony had obviously repurposed it, and the sight of it there, wrapped around Tony’s ankle like a chain, made something dark and visceral twist in Bucky’s gut.

 

His growl was answered by a throaty chuckle, and Bucky’s eyes flashed up to Tony’s grinning face, taking in the blown pupils and flushed cheeks before trailing downwards again, realizing that the shoes weren’t the only thing Tony was wearing.  A thin collar of fabric curved around his throat and down his chest, leaving his shoulders and arms completely bare and coming to a rest about halfway down his torso.  Tanned fingers traced around the glow of the arc reactor almost idly, but Bucky knew better.  Tony was showing off.

 

He swallowed hard, stalking forward predatorily as he took in the rest of Tony’s outfit.  “Where d’you find this stuff?” he managed to bite out, his eyes taking in the hotshot red mini skirt that pressed tight to Tony’s skin, no give in the fabric where it hugged a trim waist and curved tightly around the most fabulous ass Bucky had seen in his life.  And he was best friends with Steve Rogers.

 

The skirt went just past Tony’s thighs, and Bucky caught a glimpse of underwear, his throat clicking dryly as he realized that Tony had to be wearing a thong for such little fabric to be peeking through where his legs were crossed.

 

 

“I have money,” Tony pointed out.  “I can find anything I want.  Even women’s clothing,” he sounded almost smug.

 

Bucky had reached the bed, and almost without thinking, he grabbed Tony’s leg, just about the anklet, and used it to pull him down the bed, the tight pencil skirt sliding up just slightly as Tony went down easily.  Bucky’s eyes ate in the sight hungrily.  Tony’s outfit was showing off an awful lot of skin, and while Bucky knew intellectually that women today went around wearing even less in broad daylight, most of his sure, solid memories were still back in the forties, where showing even the flash of an ankle of the floozy, and would have gotten a man killed by his neighbors.

 

Tony smiled up at him, sultry and wanting.  “I’ve got a few more surprises,” he murmured.  “Got tired of waiting for you, so I started on my own.  Ready for you to fuck me.” 

 

The dark promise in those words stirred Bucky to action, and he reached down for the bottom edge of the skirt, shoving it up to Tony’s waist and exposing the gold thong underneath.  Tony chuckled.  “Gonna leave the clothes on, Soldier?” he asked, though he seemed unconcerned, stretching his arms above his head and crossing his wrists almost casually. 

 

Bucky growled, leaning down and kissing him, feeling the smooth sheen of lip gloss against his mouth as he coaxed Tony’s mouth open, his tongue violating his lover’s mouth even as his fingers stroked along the edges of soft fabric and warm skin, tracing the outline of Tony’s outfit.  Below him, Tony mewled and sighed, squirming a bit as if trying to get closer.  His legs wrapped around Bucky’s waist, the heels pressing into the backs of his thighs as he tugged him forward, so that he was pressed fully against Tony’s ass.

 

Bucky gasped and pulled back, realizing that there was more than just underwear between the two of them.  The thin strip of fabric covering Tony’s modesty didn’t last half a second under his metal hand, and Bucky groaned when he realized what Tony had meant.  He had obviously done some pretty thorough preparation while waiting for Bucky to come home, because he had in a plug in Bucky’s colors – silver, with a red star stamped on the base of the plug.  It was the widest one in their collection, nearly as wide as Bucky was, which meant that Tony was open enough that Bucky should be able to push in with very little effort.

 

In addition to the plug, Tony had already bound his cock up and out of the way, a non-participant in whatever Tony had planned.  A shudder wracked his way from his shoulders to his toes, and he pressed his fingers lightly against the base of the plug, causing Tony to gasp and arch up as it shifted inside him with a soft, slick sound.  Bucky felt his eyebrows rise.  He pressed on it again, then got a decent grip and wiggled it out just a bit.  Tony whined, and lube slipped out around the plug and down the crack of his ass.

 

“You weren’t kiddin’,” Bucky rumbled, one hand pressing against the back of Tony’s leg, forcing his leg upward so he could press his mouth to the inside of Tony’s leg.  He was tempted to bite, but that didn’t seem to be the kind of lovemaking Tony was aiming for here.  Another time, maybe.

 

Instead, he let his fingers trace an idle path over the top of Tony’s foot and up his leg, not stopping until he reached the inside of his thigh.  Tony gave a low guttural groan and reached for him.  “C’mon already, Soldier,” he ordered imperiously.  “I’m so wet for you.  Are you gonna keep me waiting?”

 

Bucky pretended to think about that, but as tempting as it sounded, he really had no interest in making Tony wait any longer, given the amount of the trouble he’d gone through for him.  So instead, he slipped the plug the rest of the way out with a wet squelch, watching as Tony’s hole twitched at the loss of the plug, more lube slipping out of the slick, glistening passage.  “Fuck me,” Tony demanded again.  “Please.”

 

Bucky’s hands fell to his pants and popped the button.  The zipper slid down, and he pushed the pants off with a whisper of fabric against skin.  Underwear quickly followed, as did the tight shirt Bucky had been wearing.  He was grateful – not for the first time – to not be wearing his full tac gear.

 

He could see that Tony was still wet and open, but he had no desire to hurt the other man, so he’d have to check.  Watching Tony’s face for any signs of discomfort, Bucky slipped three fingers inside, flexing them and feeling Tony’s walls tighten down on him.  Stunned pleasure flew across Tony’s face, and he groaned. “Oh god, yes. Please, more.”  He squirmed.  “Fuck me like you mean it, Soldier,” he said, and Bucky grinned, twisting his fingers and hooking them so that they caught on Tony’s rim on the way out, bringing even more lube with them.

 

Tony sighed, his eyes practically rolling back in his head as Bucky slicked himself up and pressed forward, working his way into Tony in a single thrust, inexorable and unrelenting, Tony’s previous preparation smoothing the way for him. Tony was still tight, of course, like a male lover should be, but it had never been this easy.  Not with a guy, at least.  Bucky wondered idly how many times Tony had fucked himself with a toy before using the plug to maintain all that hard work.

 

Tony’s throat worked, a flush working its way up to his cheeks.  His eyes fluttered closed for a moment, and Bucky caught a glimpse of the light dusting of gold glitter on his eyelids and in his lashes.  He made a strangling noise and pushed forward a bit faster than he meant to, bottoming out with a grunt.  Tony gave an approving cry, his eyes big and dark as he licked his lips, adding new shine to the gloss that was already there.

 

Bucky growled, reaching down to cover Tony’s mouth, his teeth catching on Tony’s bottom lip and tugging sharply, leaving a small bite before soothing it with his tongue.  “So pretty,” he murmured.  “Never seen you all dolled up for me before, babe.”

 

Tony gave him a pleased groan, arching up into the kiss, his hands moving from their position above his head to scrabble at his shoulders, leaving faint trail marks in their wake.  Bucky growled and grabbed his lover’s wrists, pinning them back above his head with his metal hand, careful not to grind the bones together.  Tony voiced his full-throated approval, his feet dropping from around Bucky’s waist to press into the bed, the heels punching holes in the sheets as he applied pressure.  “Oops,” Tony murmured, not the least bit sorry.

 

Bucky picked up the pace, thrusting harder into the body below him, enjoying the easy slide.  His hand fumbled for a moment between Tony’s legs before he remembered that he’d effectively taken it out of the picture, and he groaned again, his finger instead sliding up under the skirt and gripping Tony’s hip with bruising strength.  “Gonna fuck you again after this,” he promised the other man, watching Tony’s eyes darken.  Turn you over and slide right into that gorgeous ass of yours, so wet and perfect for me.”

 

“Just for you,” Tony agreed dazedly, his eyes glazing over.  No doubt he was already anticipating the next round, Bucky’s super soldier stamina guaranteeing that he could easily come twice before he even thought about slowing down.

 

Bucky didn’t bother waiting for Tony to catch up, bending the genius nearly in half as he chased after his own release, his eyes taking in the smudged eyeliner and the gloss of sweat on Tony’s forehead and above his lips.  Pressing forward, he kissed Tony like he was trying to crawl inside him, all pressure and teeth and clever tongue dominating the smaller man’s mouth, a pale mimicry of what his cock was doing.

 

Release, when it came, fell swiftly, leaving him shuddering in the aftermath, Tony mewling below him, his body twitching around Bucky.  The way he’d bound his cock ensured that he couldn’t come, which was fine by Bucky.  Instead, he pulled out and manhandled Tony, flipping him over onto his stomach before pulling him backwards, towards the end of the bed.  He stopped when Tony’s knees were perched precariously on the edge of the mattress, his high heeled shoes no longer a threat to the bedding.

 

Without giving Tony time to recover, Bucky thrust back inside him, noticing for the first time that Tony had shaved.  Everywhere.  His legs were completely smooth, but there was no friction as Bucky thrust into him, lube and his own release easing the way, making an obscene squelching sound as Bucky moved, trying to bury himself inside his lover as deep as he could go.

 

Tony was chanting under his breath, demands and pleas mingling with filthy praise.  Bucky’s hands were roaming Tony’s skin, occasionally hitting cloth and rucking it up, so that the half-top he was wearing bunched under his armpits, the skirt little more than a rumpled belt around his waist.  Like this, fucking him from behind, Tony seemed almost feminine, but Bucky wasn’t fooled for a moment.  The body under his flexed with strength, used to hard physical labor.  Tony was all male, and the outfit he was wearing only seemed to enhance that, showing off well-built core muscles and strong legs, broad shoulders and a pert ass. 

 

It was gorgeous, and Bucky watched, fascinated, as Tony shook apart under him.  He didn’t come, not exactly, but his body clamped down and he gave a wrecked cry as Bucky found the angle that would allow him to thrust even deeper, drilling pleasure deep into Tony’s body.  “Fuck, Bucky.  Come on, come on, come on,” Tony was pleading, his hands sliding on the bedding as he fought to stay upright.  Bucky gripped his hips, pulling him back onto his cock even as he thrust forward, and Tony let himself drop to his elbows as Bucky came a second time, spilling inside his lover.

 

Tony shuddered when Bucky pulled out, whimpering when, rather than cleaning him up, Bucky scooped up the plug and slipped it back inside him, sealing his release inside Tony.  He wouldn’t leave it there for long, but the idea of it made him shudder, his cock twitching again in interest.  He was pretty sure that if he told Tony to turn around and suck him off, his lover would do it, glittery lashes flashing prettily and his mouth distended obscenely around Bucky’s cock.  He’d be so pretty.

 

“Hmm…” he hummed.  “Maybe next time.”  Tony made an inquiring sound, but Bucky didn’t answer the unspoken question, instead dropping onto the bed next to Tony, who twisted around and snuggled into him immediately, seemingly content to worry about the mess later.  Bucky took a moment to figure out the contraption Tony had used to keep his cock pinned out of the way and released him, grinning at Tony’s sigh of relief.  “Next time, leave that bit off,” he suggested.  Tony hummed in agreement, and Bucky chuckled, leaning close so he could breathe in Tony’s ear.  “If you’re willin’, I’d love to have that pretty mouth around me, sucking me off.”

 

Tony’s face flushed red with arousal, and he glared weakly at Bucky, who grinned back unrepentantly.  Tony huffed after a moment, closing his eyes and smiling ruefully.  “Want me to wear lipstick while I’m at it?”

 

Bucky’s breath caught on the implications, of Tony leaving his own kind of mark on him, one that wouldn’t fade away in a matter of minutes.  Of course, it wouldn’t last long, only until Bucky cleaned himself up, but he couldn’t deny that the idea had its appeal.  Tony blinked, his lashes fluttering as he considered Bucky’s expression.  Then he grinned.  “I’ll take that as a yes,” he said, smug about it.

 

“Of course it’s a yes,” Bucky replied, his gaze softening as he swept his flesh hand gently around the curve of Tony’s cheek, before coming to rest on the back of his neck, his thumb sweeping along the column of Tony’s throat.  “I’m pretty much guaranteed to like anything you do,” he admitted.  “Including playin’ dress-up, if you want.”

 

Tony smiled.  “Jarvis, please let Pepper know that I expect her to clear my schedule for the next week.”

 

 _“Of course, sir,”_ the AI replied dryly.  _“I am sure Miss Potts will be pleased to hear that you won the wager.”_   If it was possible for a machine to be sarcastic, Bucky was pretty sure Jarvis had it down pat.

 

A moment later, the implications set in, and Bucky propped himself up on one arm so he could glare down at Tony, who protested the loss of his pillow with a petulant grumble.  “Wait.  What wager?” he asked.

 

Tony waved his hand negligently.  “Oh, nothing big.  After the high heels, Pepper bet that I couldn’t seduce you wearing women’s clothes.  I proved her wrong.”

 

Bucky snorted.  “You could seduce me wearin’ a burlap bag,” he pointed out wryly.  Tony grinned, pleased with the compliment.  He ignored the surge of disappointment that caught in his throat and sat low in his stomach.  “So you won the bet, huh?” he asked, giving the other man what he hoped was a confident smile.

 

Tony nodded, considering Bucky.  “Well, yeah, but that doesn’t mean we can’t do this again,” he said, and Bucky dropped his eyes.  People always forgot how observant and attentive the mouthy engineer could be, when he wasn’t busy insulting the people around him or locked away in his lab for days on end.  “I told you, I used to do this a lot.  Well, often enough that it got me into trouble in college,” he amended.  “But none of my lovers were really into this kinda thing, so I stopped.”  He shrugged like it was no big deal, but Bucky saw right through him.  He knew it wasn’t that Tony thought he was really a girl or anything, there was more to it than that.

 

Come to think of it, now that his mind was on the subject, Bucky realized that he saw a lot of women in what he’d come to think of as men’s clothes – jeans, a hoodie two sizes too big, worn sneakers.  Even Natasha liked to bundle up in a robe that flowed around her slender form.  It belonged to Clint, but Natasha said it was softer and felt nicer on her skin than anything she owned.  So he didn’t see why the same couldn’t be true for men.

 

Bucky looked back up at his lover, knowing his heart was in his eyes.  “Yeah?” he asked shyly.

 

Tony smiled.  Nodded.  “Yeah.”

 

Bucky surged forward to kiss him, pleased and aroused and desperately looking forward to seeing what else Tony had hidden away.  But in the meantime….he looked down, then smiled, sharp and wicked, already sliding downwards, his gaze eager.  Tony’s cock was jutting out, proud and wanting, and that, at least, was something Bucky could do.

 

Stroking a finger up the side of Tony’s cock, he watched the other man twitch, his, “Oh, god, yes,” breathed out through swollen, parted lips.  Bucky grinned, then took a deep breath before asking his question.

  
“Where’s the lipstick?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ty seichas ser'yozno? = Are you serious?  
> O, bozhe = Oh, god


End file.
